


late nights

by rubbercip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dudes in love or somethin, fuck buddies, they’re just dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbercip/pseuds/rubbercip
Summary: it’s three in the morning, and atsumu is calling kiyoomi to come get him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	late nights

It was three in the morning, and Kiyoomi was being woken up by the sound of his phone going off. He was a bit disoriented, but the ring tone was one he knew all too well; despite the hour, he still picked up.

“Miya.” His voice was rough with sleep as he spoke, but upon hearing sniffles coming from the other end of the line, Kiyoomi woke up a bit more. He sat up. His voice softened. “Atsumu? What’s wrong?”

Atsumu took a shaky breath, “O-Omi, I… I-... did I wake ya?” 

Kiyoomi began getting up, grabbing things he needed to go over to Atsumu’s place. He didn’t even realize what he was doing, he just knew he needed to check on him. Never, never had he heard Atsumu cry, and this certainly wasn’t over nothing if he was calling Kiyoomi this late. It sent a panic through his bones. “No, Atsumu. Answer me, what’s wrong?”

“I-... c-can ya come get me?” Now that Kiyoomi was more awake, he could hear a slight slur in his words. “‘M not sure where I am, maybe… ah, fuck, Omi, I-I’m sorry…”

“Send me your location, and I’ll head over. Keep me on the phone,” Kiyoomi said, grabbing his keys. He didn’t even bother with real clothes, just sliding into a hoodie and sweats before getting his shoes on and beginning to make his way from his apartment to his car. He wasn’t sure what Atsumu was sorry for, but hearing him breakdown as he apologized made his heart ache.

Kiyoomi wasn’t sure what his relationship with Atsumu was. They were teammates, sure; Kiyoomi couldn’t ignore how good it felt to play with Atsumu, to hit his sets. Atsumu was a pain in the ass on and off the court, but at the very least they were friends. But for the past few months, there’s been an added element to their connection. Sleeping with his setter wasn’t something Kiyoomi ever thought he’d find himself doing, but here he was, having a session or two every week for the past few months. So they were friends with benefits, he supposed. Regardless of his personal feelings, this was all they were.

But he still found himself going out of his way for Atsumu. Bringing him dinner on nights they had plans, or sending him photos of things that made him think of the other. Or, like tonight, picking his drunk ass up from the other side of town. 

Kiyoomi pulled up to an apartment complex about half an hour after he left his own. It was dark, lit only by a singular lamp post. He was a little hard to spot, but Atsumu could be seen sitting near the curb of the complex, head in his hands and shivering slightly. When Kiyoomi pulled up, though, Atsumu lifted his head, revealing a red face and fresh tear tracks down his cheeks. He parked, letting the drunk setter get up on his own and find his way into the front seat.

Atsumu looked even worse up close than he did from afar. His face was flushed red, one side more red than the other, with tears down his face as he looked out his window. He was still sniffling in his seat as Kiyoomi drove them back to his own apartment, not wanting Atsumu to be left alone right now. He was worried, not knowing what happened but knowing he didn’t think Atsumu could be alone right now.

“Omi,” Atsumu said as they got closer to Kiyoomi’s apartment, “I need to go back to mine, I… I wanna go home.”

“I’m not leaving you alone right now. Either you can stay at my apartment, or I’ll pack a bag and go back to yours. You look like shit,” Kiyoomi reasoned. Atsumu went to complain again, but was cut off. “No, Atsumu. just let me help you.”

Atsumu just crossed his arms and tried to sink further back into his seat. With his face hidden, he mumbled, “I-... I can’t. Omi, ya gotta go home. Yer gonna… I don’t wanna talk ‘bout it.” Kiyoomi just sighed softly and continued the drive to his apartment.

“Omi,” Atsumu kept bugging, “Please, lemme go home n’ shower. I gotta… I can’t… Omi…”

Atsumu complained a little more, but he was also drunk and tired and couldn’t really argue as Kiyoomi drove them home and helped him into his own apartment. Still rather unhappy with the situation, Atsumu leaned down and pet Kiyoomi’s hairless cat softly before standing back upright, a small scowl on his face. “Can I at least shower alone?”

Kiyoomi sighed, but nodded. “You know where everything is.” And with that, Atsumu was off, stumbling his way up to the main bathroom. This left the spiker to play the waiting game, which he was never good at. To kill some time, Kiyoomi just made sure the guest room was cleaned up before he grabbed Atsumu some of his own clothes and laid them out on the bed. Then, he went and made them both some chamomile tea, making sure to put honey in Atsumu’s instead of sugar.

Meanwhile, Atsumu stood under the shower, letting the scalding water run over him as he tried to think of something. Anything. The alcohol certainly wasn’t making things easier- the only thoughts crossing his mind were how beautiful he thought Kiyoomi was and how badly it’d hurt to tell him about what he’d just done. Sleeping around wasn’t a common thing for Atsumu, especially after this arrangement with Kiyoomi started; but their plans had been cancelled for the week, and Atsumu’d been drunk, and one of his old tinder matches had just happened to be back in town asking for a good time. All the odds were against him, and mindlessly, he played into the universe’s favor.

He turned the shower off once he was done, letting himself dry off before he wrapped the towel around his waist to grab some clothes. Atsumu left the bathroom and was greeted by clean clothes waiting for him on the bed. Trying to ignore the fact that he was getting into Omi’s clothes, Atsumu dressed himself and mentally tried to prepare to talk to Kiyoomi. ‘This is stupid,’ he tried to reason with himself, ‘We aren’t even together. This shouldn’t matter.’

And, in theory, Atsumu’s right. It shouldn’t matter. The agreement had been a friends-with-benefits situation, no strings attached. So in theory, this shouldn’t have hurt either one of them. But the theory in question neglected to consider how Kiyoomi’s feelings had been growing for Atsumu since before the agreement had even been settled upon. How he saw this agreement as the closest he’d ever come to an actual relationship, let alone one with fuckin’ Miya Atsumu, the one he’s had eyes on since high school. The theory never considered how Atsumu had slowly been noticing how much he gives to Kiyoomi, and how he realized he never wanted to stop giving until Kiyoomi has the world in his palm. How he wants to be the one to make Kiyoomi happy after long hard days, and how he wants to be loved by him when days are just as hard on himself. The theory in question left out crucial details, and that alone, Atsumu realizes, is why it hurts to even try to own up to what he did.

But Kiyoomi isn’t heartless, contrary to popular belief. He sees Atsumu crying at the top of the stairs after about half an hour has passed, and the sight tears at his heart, regardless if he would admit it or not. “Hey,” his voice is smooth and quiet as he speaks, “Come down here, drink some tea and take something for the hangover you’ll have tomorrow.”

This only makes Atsumu cry more, just knowing how kind the other is acting towards him.

“K-Kiyoomi,” he says, dropping the nickname and making Kiyoomi give him his full attention and worry, “I-... I-I need to tell ya where I was, bu-but yer gonna… be mad, probably…”

“Then talk,” Kiyoomi replies.

And Atsumu tells him. He cries through it, but he tells Kiyoomi the events of the night. How he hooked up with an old ‘friend’. How he’d regretted it immediately, and how he’d voiced this to his hook up buddy and immediately been kicked out after they gave him a quick slap and some choice words. He doesn’t do the best job at explaining, but his emotions are high and his mind is still buzzed and he’s just trying and trying to get to the point of the story.

“And- and I-I’m sorry, Omi. I-I don’t know why it took me doing this to- to understand how much I care about you, b-but it did. I- I don’t wanna sleep with anyone unless it’s you. I don’t wanna be with anyone the way I wanna be with you. I know what we said when we started doin’ this, and I-I know you might not feel that way, but-“

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi says, and his voice is stern. It does nothing to give away how hurt he really is by the concept of Atsumu sleeping with someone else. “You’re rambling and drunk. We can talk this out tomorrow.”

Kiyoomi reaches out for Atsumu’s hand, to lead him up the stairs and to a bed, but Atsumu recoils like he’s just been burned. He’s angry, he realizes. “Have you not been listening, you fuckin’ idiot? ‘m drunk, but not drunk enough to lie about my feelings. Omi, would you just listen-“

“Enough, Miya. You don’t know what you’re talking about-“

“I love you, Omi.”

Kiyoomi blinks. His eyes widen, and he just stares.

The words hang there, for a moment. The silence that follows isn’t completely quiet; Atsumu’s still sniffling as he looks at Kiyoomi, trying to read what Kiyoomi’s thinking. But Kiyoomi couldn’t be further from knowing how he feels himself. Atsumu, the person he’s had feelings for for years, is simultaneously confessing to him while also telling him he slept with someone else. And it hurts. Jealously is an ugly emotion, but Sakusa’s not a stranger with it. He feels it strongly. and though he hides it well, the emotion hides deep within his frame and eats at him whenever he even thinks of others with the setter. His mind is jumbled, no matter how clearly he wants his answer to be.

“Atsumu…” he says, voice careful as he begins to stand, “We... will discuss this in the morning. If this isn’t you talking out of your ass, and this is really how you feel… we can talk about our feelings tomorrow morning. I need to think, and sleep, and so do you. But if you don’t remember this- I won’t forgive you for playing with me like this, Miya.”

“ ‘m not playin’, but… fine. Tomorrow,” and then, under his breath, “We waited this long, right?”

Kiyoomi watches as Atsumu heads to the guest room, and only heads to his own once he’s positive he’s in there. He gets into his own bed. It’s nearly six in the morning, and he’s exhausted, yet he can’t seem to fall asleep. It takes him another hour or so to shut off his brain and finally let himself rest, but as he does so, he only has one thought on his mind. 

He really loves Atsumu too.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t reread this before posting but it’s for auds thank u auds


End file.
